Vaylin
Character name is... Vaylin was an Extremely Powerful Force-Sensitive female Human daughter of Senya Tirall and Valkorion, the "Immortal Emperor" of the Eternal Empire of Zakuul. The younger sister of twin brothers Thexan and Arcann, she displayed incredible strength in the Force since early childhood, but was also difficult to control, causing Valkorion to lock her away on Nathema, fearing that she could one day challenge him. In Nathema's Sanitarium Vaylin was subjected to intense mental and physical torture that broke her innocence, turning her into a sadistic person with no empathy for others. Senya attempted to get her daughter out, but was stopped from doing so by Valkorion, causing Vaylin to blame her mother for her suffering and develop an intense hatred for her. Subjected to a mental conditioning only Valkorion knew about, Vaylin was eventually allowed to return to Zakuul, where she bided her time instead of immediately striking back. When Arcann arranged for their father's death, blaming it on the Outlander, Vaylin supported him and became the High Justice to the new Eternal Emperor, who conquered both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic in less than a year. Five years into Arcann's reign, the Outlander was released from imprisonment in carbonite by Lana Beniko and Vaylin personally led the pursuit, but was unable to prevent them from escaping. The fugitives eventually fled the planet on the Gravestone with Senya's help, giving Vaylin another reason to hate her mother who now fought against her own children. During the battle of Asylum Vaylin fought her mother and revealed to her that Thexan was killed by Arcann. Vaylin personally led a series of reprisal bombardments to lure the Outlander out of hiding and inspected the Gilded Star when Senya assisted the Outlander in raiding the treasury ship while wearing Vaylin's face as disguise. During the Battle of Odessen Vaylin turned against Arcann, revealing his whereabout to the Alliance while luring Senya away to confront her mother on her own, though Arcann later returned the favor by stopping Vaylin from landing a blow, after which Senya took him away. Vaylin returned to Zakuul, where SCORPIO has claimed the Eternal Throne in their absence and was surprised when the droid offered the Throne to her, offering to act as Vaylin's advisor instead. As the new Eternal Empress, Vaylin led a hunt for Arcann and Senya, confronting her mother on Ord Mantellwhere she slaughtered a host of Knights of Zakuul loyal to her mother. Tracking them to Voss, Vaylin launched an invasion to draw her family out of hiding, but was unable to kill her family because of GEMINI droids' newfound self-preservation given to them by SCORPIO. Using the rumors of the Outlander's death, Vaylin and SCORPIO launched an assault on the Gravestone, taking control of the only vessel capable of fighting the Eternal Fleet. While fighting against an Alliance counter-attack, Vaylin almost killed the Outlander when Valkorion, whose spirit resided in the Outlander's body, activated her conditioning, making Vaylin aware of it for the first time. SCORPIO took the Gravestone and the Eternal Fleet to Iokath, where Vaylin led her Zakuulan forces to reclaim the Eternal Fleet from ARIES, while also obtaining a way to restore GEMINI to their original programming. Celebrating her accomplishments at the Grand Festival of Empress Vaylin, the Empress was confronted by the Outlander and Arcann, who joined forces to stop her reign. Vaylin returned to Nathema, where the Anomid scientist Jarak responsible for her conditioning helped her break her bounds, after which she immediately launched an Assault on Odessen. During the battle the Outlander taunted Vaylin into a direct confrontation on the surface, in which Vaylin was nearly killed, though Valkorion secretly absorbed her spirit's strength and used it to conquer the Outlander's mental defenses, most of her life force remained intact, and she survived, as the Darkness in her was absorbed by Valkorrion. As the Outlander fought Valkorion for control of their body, Valkorion send Vaylin's enslaved Dark spirit against his opponent, but instead the Outlander freed "Vaylin" from Valkorion's control using Dramath's holocron. The Real Vaylin later joined the Outlander and the rest of her family in fighting against Valkorion, which resulted in the final death of the Immortal Emperor, allowing Vaylin's spirit to depart in peace. Background Early Life and History | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Vaylin was the daughter of Senya Tirall and Valkorion, theImmortal Emperor of Zakuul, the capital world of the Eternal Empire. She was the younger sister of twin brothers Arcann and Thexan and inherited the incredible strength in the Force from her father, who by that point was over a thousand years old. Before she was even born, Vaylin was so powerful that she made the furniture move while she was still in her mother's womb. As a toddler, Vaylin tore apart droids and one time crippled a guard who dropped a ball she tossed. The children played together, sparring in the shadow of the Eternal Fleet or running away and living in the Endless Swamp for a month, She was loved by her mother, who spent a lot of time with Vaylin, playing together in the fields and forests of Zakuul. Senya tried to teach Vaylin to rely less on the Force and more on her hands, at one time stopping her from levitating a wood-carven toy. Vaylin watched as her older brothers began their combat training against the Knights of Zakuul and, willing to be like them, tried to do the same against an old, rusty set of Knight armor when she was alone be herself in the woods. Frustrated by her inability to land simple Force attacks on her training dummy, Vaylin became angry and in her rage destroyed the entire suit. Once she was old enough to begin her own combat training, Vaylin became frustrated at having to rely on wooden sparring sticks instead of her Force abilities. During one exercise she became frustrated at her defeats and unleashed her powers, levitating several Knights at once, before crushing them in their own armor, with the incident observed by her father. As she grew up, the Immortal Emperor noticed similarities between himself and Vaylin, which both pleased and frightened him, and he decided to keep a tight leash on his favorite child. Locked Away on Nathema Fearing she would challenge him one day, Valkorion sought to place limits and control on her power. He took Vaylin to Nathema, his birthplace of centuries ago, which remained lifeless and devoid of the Force ever since he used the Ritual of Nathemato wipe out all life on the planet, granting himself immortality. Vaylin gave one last glance at her mother before being taken inside the Sanitarium, the last standing and inhabited structure on the planet, where she was placed in custody of Anomid scientist Jarak. Tasked to place Vaylin under strict mental conditioning, Jarak was allowed to use any and all methods that did not cause her death. Vaylin underwent brutal experiments at the hands of the Nathema Zealots, who covered her arms in ritualistic tattoos and shaved her head, making her hair permanently become darker. Jarak subjected Vaylin to multiple horrors, as she was tested both physically and mentally in constant fear, pain and isolation. She was made to observe test subjects being torn apart by creatures, witness the dissection of their corpses following the experiments and experience the effect of chemicals and implants. Vaylin chose to blame her suffering on her mother who, she believed, had abandoned her, coming to hate like nothing else. Sensing her daughter's suffering, Senya decided to get Vaylin away from Nathema. Infiltrating the Sanitarium, she found Vaylin unconscious and carried her to the shuttle landing platform. There, their path was blocked by six of the Nathema Zealots and after Vaylin opened her eyes, Senya ordered her to stay back, while she knocked all six Zealots out. Senya then asked Vaylin to come with her, but the look in her daughter's eyes was filled with hate. Valkorion himself then emerged from the Sanitarium and ordered several Knights to restrain Senya and take her away, while taking Vaylin with him back into Sanitarium.Deciding that her children were not safe around Valkorion, Senya attempted to run away with them, but the children idolized their father and refused to leave, calling their own mother weak, so she was forced to leave alone, Vaylin spent years on Nathema, during which the only visits she had were from her brother Thexan, who brought her gifts from conquered worlds. Eventually, Jarak exhausted conventional methods and subjected Vaylin to torture by machines of his own design. In the end, Vaylin's mind was broken and while she herself became a cruel, vindictive person prone to temper tantrums, she remained unaware of the true purpose of her stay on Nathema - being conditioned to become powerless against whoever spoke the code phrase "Kneel before the Dragon of Zakuul" in her presence. While effective, the conditioning aggravated Vaylin's violent tendencies and contributed to her mental instability, transforming her into a monster. Fall of Valkorion With Vaylin's power restrained, Valkorion allowed her to return to Zakuul and Arcann traveled to Nathema for the first and only time to take Vaylin home. Returning to the Spire, Vaylin entered the Eternal Throne where her father sit with her brothers at his side and stated that he should have left her on Nathema. Valkorion replied that his daughter belonged at his side and presented Vaylin with her first lightsaber. Vaylin ignited the blade, which prompted Arcann and Thexan to move to defend their father, who ordered them to stay back. To their relief, Vaylin deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down before Valkorion, acknowledging his superiority. During the Cold War and Galactic War, the Immortal Emperor temporarily inhabited other bodies, using the Emperor's Voices to manipulate his Sith Empire in a war with Galactic Republic, though his attention remained focused on Zakuul. However, when his Voice was slain during a Dromund Kaas operation, the Emperor was weakened and his spirit was locked away on Yavin 4, unable to regain his full strength or return to his physical form for more than a year. During this time Vaylin discovered that without her father to hide her strength from her, she could access the full range of her powers and capabilities. She formed a close bond with her brother Arcann, as he detested the idea of destiny as much as she did, and bided her time. Valkorion eventually returned to Zakuul, but Vaylin did not openly rebel, instead studying her prey like a predator. Soon after Valkorion's return, Arcann and Thexan led a series of Eternal Empire raids into the Core Worlds to test their strength, in which Arcann was injured, losing his left arm and being by cybernetics as well as wearing a mask over the scarred half of his face. Returning from the raids, Arcann was provoked by Valkorion's indifference to attack his father, but to his horror, struck Thexan instead. Arcann later brought two survivors from a first skirmish with the Eternal Fleet, Darth Marr and the Outlander, to their father's Throne room, where the prisoners identified Valkorion as Vitiate, the former Sith Emperor of the Sith Empire. When Valkorion offered them a chance to kneel, Darth Marr refused and Valkorion struck him down with a Force lightning, killing the Dark Councillor for his defiance. Vaylin then ordered all Knights and Scions to clear the room, leaving Arcann and Valkorion alone with the Outlander, to whom Valkorion extended to an offer to share his power. Arcann used this opportunity to betray his father and Valkorion was struck down, although his spirit attached himself to the Outlander. When Vaylin returned to the Throne room, Arcann proclaimed the Outlander responsible for their father's death and assumed the Eternal Throne as the new Emperor of Zakuul, announcing to the Eternal Empire the beginning of a conquest of the Core Worlds in a retaliation and freezing the Outlander in carbonite. Vaylin became her brother's High Justice, a position previously held by Yuriem, essentially becoming the second most powerful person in the Eternal Empire. Within a year both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic surrendered to Zakuul, signing peace treaties. Vaylin was present in the Eternal Throne room when Republic Evran and Sith Empire Dark Councillor Darth Vowrawn pledged their loyalty to Arcann, and after they left she sensed an unseen presence in the room with. Arcann injured what it was, but Vaylin did not reply, instead stabbing the empty spot she senses the presence in with her lightsaber. The High Justice The Outlander's Escape In 3632 BBY, five years into Arcann's reign, Vaylin personally responded to an alert signal in the vault with Arcann's most prized possessions, which included the carbonite slab with the Outlander in it. A Knight of Zakuul reported to her that intruders have already released the Outlander and that skytrooperssearch was slowed by alarms sounding in multiple sectors. Vaylin executed the Knight after telling him not to worry, after which she destroyed a holocamera she was being observed through. Vaylin followed the escapees' trail, easily destroying a thick door blocking her way and damaging a Sun Generatornear a skytrooper factory attempting to catch them in the blast. She finally caught the Outlander and his companion Lana Beniko on a landing platform and prepared to deal with them personally when a shuttle piloted by Koth Vortena arrived to pick them up and opened fire on her. Vaylin telekinetically shielded herself with a piece of debris while her squad of skytroopers were cut down by laser fire. This gave her targets time to board the ship, which Vaylin damaged with the debris piece, but was unable to prevent from escaping. She then responded to a holocall from her brother, informing him that the Outlander had escaped. Vaylin then returned to the Eternal Throne room, where Arcann determined that the damaged shuttle could only land in the Endless Swamp and skytrooper forces to sweep the area, while Vaylin executed a Knight responsible for the security in the carbonite prison for not giving a satisfying explanation for his failure.Category:Humans Category:Zakuul Category:Members of the Eternal Alliance Category:Eternal Alliance Members Category:Eternal Alliance Category:Eternal Alliance Military Category:Females Category:Human Category:Force-Sensitive Category:Force Prodigies Category:Grey-Force Users Category:Grey-Force Master's Category:Force Hunters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Echani Martial Artists Category:Bakuuni Martial Artists Category:Martial Artists Category:Single